Record Collection: F
F Is For Fairport Convention ShelfPos | Index | Artist | Album | Links | Video *'F001' 12916 F.A.K. Gruss Los *'F002' 21993 F.U.S. The Origin Of The Straw Dogs *'F003' 22767 F.U.S.E. Dimensional Intrusion *'F004' 10076 F-Word Like it or Not *'F005' 3812 Fabien Hold that Tiger *'F006' 23353 Fabric(2) Body of Water http://open.spotify.com/album/5xqVM4hTnZilhaPsLKdGdF *'F007' 20268 The Fabulous Dirt Sisters Five Strong Swimmers *'F008' 9210 Fabulous Poodles Fabulous poodles *'F009' 10288 Fabulous Poodles Unsuitable *'F010' 5262 The Fabulous Rhinestones Freewheelin *'F011' 5964 The Fabulous Rhinestones The Fabulous Rhinestones *'F012' 11237 The Fabulous Thunderbirds The Fabulous Thunderbirds http://open.spotify.com/album/0eukg8bhyBLRYCPoDpPBgs *'F013' 11415 The Fabulous Thunderbirds What's the Word http://open.spotify.com/album/2OZq6JmBN0B5gUnw8bG4nD *'F014' 12241 The Fabulous Thunderbirds Butt Rockin' http://open.spotify.com/album/6RSHcScSrS0TfYjTt34YBO *'F015' 13785 The Fabulous Thunderbirds T-Bird Rhythm *'F016' 4781 Faces Ooh La La http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/ooh-la-la/id302073732 *'F017' 5496 Rod Stewart / The Faces Coast to Coast / Overture and beginners *'F018' 2170 Faces First Step http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/first-step/id188061 *'F019' 2818 The Faces Faces Long Player http://open.spotify.com/album/0MDp8mJ7hKXUn5qnEWqTlN *'F020' 3461 Faces A Nod's a good as a wink... http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/nod-is-as-good-as-wink...to/id194983 *'F021' 3963 Faces Plynth *'F022' 12211 Faction Faction *'F023' 14841 The Faction No Hidden Messages http://open.spotify.com/album/1cCnt7C2ZTyasYpJZ5eCKb *'F024' 12841 Facrix Scheintot *'F025' 18483 Fadela Etoile Du Rai *'F026' 11915 Fad Gadget Fireside Favourites http://open.spotify.com/album/5TTdBX0V2T9vMqiNRslpZy *'F027' 12886 Fad Gadget Incontinent http://open.spotify.com/album/4zxkD6Gy3DQWfpZqMtmjxO *'F028' 14967 Fad Gadget Gag http://open.spotify.com/album/1Fb7MhUTQM5TpPv7yXsVvc *'F029' 20128 Faff-Bey Back from the Grave *'F030' 21840 Faff-Bey Doesn't Feel Like Laughing *'F031' 0495 John Fahey Blind Joe Death http://open.spotify.com/album/6iyglDlpSKtyr43bCqHOum *'F032' 0497 John Fahey Dance of Death and other Plantation Favourites http://open.spotify.com/album/3ki0X5jDIEnzKGfRZjI4dN *'F033' 0498 John Fahey The Great San Bernardino Birthday Party and other Excursions http://open.spotify.com/album/52sBItsi90B8KdXCatteIB *'F034' 499 John Fahey The Transfiguration of Blind Joe Death http://open.spotify.com/album/0LpBwAyjWS8LSjKIrAetxP *'F035' 0500 John Fahey Days Have Gone By http://open.spotify.com/album/2S0f5PwFQ8yAKeNlvi50T1 *'F036' 0501 John Fahey Requia http://open.spotify.com/album/6zKvWXfokpTtyCL2ipOfck *'F037' 0502 John Fahey The Yellow Princess http://open.spotify.com/album/3ocG00JU14lcxPPIQQZbyN *'F038' 0503 John Fahey The New Possibility http://open.spotify.com/album/4BbeVKdP3gzka4JppsmL1Y *'F039' 2566 John Fahey The Voice of the Turtle http://open.spotify.com/album/1lcZymuVXdpjdd4ChNJYjD *'F040' 3706 John Fahey America http://open.spotify.com/album/741G8g6T8aFg8YAFkrjjzo *'F041' 4191 John Fahey Of Rivers and Religion http://open.spotify.com/album/75noTxB90SfjA0oBlNNFFQ *'F042' 5097 John Fahey & His Orchestra After the Ball http://open.spotify.com/album/6CjzJmlqMbdDu34DiCWIhI *'F043' 5098 John Fahey Fare Forward Voyagers (Soldiers Choice) *'F044' 7624 John Fahey Old-Fashioned Love http://open.spotify.com/album/2j5hEU1twDSVF509cxnsYd *'F045' 8642 John Fahey Christmas with John Fahey Vol.II *'F046' 9409 John Fahey The Best Of John Fahey http://open.spotify.com/album/2d8ZlEDq85RqCT7iTXJsdt *'F047' 12089 John Fahey Yes! Jesus Loves Me *'F048' 14067 John Fahey Live in Tasmania http://open.spotify.com/album/3myecdRLIdI35FBcL81Dlg *'F049' 15570 John Fahey Let Go http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/let-go/id2717889 *'F050' 16909 John Fahey Rain Forests, Oceans and Other Themes http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/rain-forests-oceans-other/id2718186 *'F051' 17435 John Fahey Railroad 1 *'F052' 18143 John Fahey Visits Washington D.C. *'F053' 18144 John Fahey Popular Songs of Christmas & New Year's *'F054' 18958 John Fahey I Remember Blind Joe Death http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/i-remember-blind-joe-death/id2765781 *'F055' 19193 John Fahey Yes! Jesus Loves Me *'F056' 19927 Jad Fair & Kramer Roll Out the Barrell http://open.spotify.com/album/3ggMFWdFkqVxOgA5Df0AAg *'F057' 19992 Jad Fair Great Expectations 1 & 2 *'F058' 22316 Jad Fair I Like it when you Smile *'F059' 24336 Jad Fair & Phono-Comb Monsters, Lullabies & The Occasional Flying Saucer http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/monsters-lullabies...-occasional/id330502783 *'F060' 25380 Jad Fair & Yo La Tengo Strange but True *'F061' 7138 Yvonne Fair The Bitch is Black http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/the-bitch-is-black/id315836348 *'F062' 2337 Fairfield Parlour From Home to Home http://open.spotify.com/album/3hGOB33MfY6o9efuuCRKF8 *'F063' 19569 Fairground Attraction The Fist of a Million Kisses http://open.spotify.com/album/6va9WpXLiBCPS86QWKgOFi *'F064' 22385 Andy Fairley System Vertigo *'F065' 26531 Fairmount Paper Stars http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/paper-stars/id501416814 *'F066' 0504 Fairport Convention Fairport Convention http://open.spotify.com/album/0BrLK2B3rgqrM6F2mTqc0U *'F067' 0505 Fairport Convention What We Did On Our Holidays http://open.spotify.com/album/39BUQxMN2WPLvdivLIyrk5 *'F068' 0506 Fairport Convention Unhalfbricking http://open.spotify.com/album/7isYifHXAT7wbuxbJziBG3 *'F069' 1987 Fairport Convention Liege and Lief http://open.spotify.com/album/0nr3H081blLhLqRL6n5cND *'F070' 2367 Fairport Convention Full House http://open.spotify.com/album/21YRHV9U4fMWR7qlJyvJyl *'F071' 3080 Fairport Convention Angel Delight http://open.spotify.com/album/3GvAXlhHxkYWnt4lFPl1cA *'F072' 3449 Fairport Convention Babbacombe' Lee http://open.spotify.com/album/1cHugCbmKJ5cVbPgey8wEF *'F073' 4448 Fairport Convention The History of... 1 http://open.spotify.com/album/7b4EXX4UNdAKYSYHqWeggA *'F074' 4449 Fairport Convention The History of... 2 http://open.spotify.com/album/7b4EXX4UNdAKYSYHqWeggA *'F075' 4636 Fairport Convention Rosie http://open.spotify.com/album/7uv6EWrhDByAdetovffqbq *'F076' 5238 Fairport Convention Nine http://open.spotify.com/album/2Nw7JyU4vrnpBQmwqMZ8Cl *'F077' 6075 Fairport Convention Live http://open.spotify.com/album/3ViT12Yd2v96E1oFH2Ajae *'F078' 7100 Fairport Convention Rising for the Moon http://open.spotify.com/album/5SR8MKr6w2YpkcpwtdWmza *'F079' 7446 Fairport Convention Tour Sampler *'F080' 8210 Fairport Convention Fairport Chronicles #1 *'F081' 8211 Fairport Convention Fairport Chronicles #2 *'F082' 8652 Fairport Convention At The L.A. Troubador http://open.spotify.com/album/0eVNPEhiB792iz1X0ZmJU6 *'F083' 8048 Fairport Convention Gottle O' Geer http://open.spotify.com/album/2XzCf3wqTNoLuYjO8EPRTF *'F084' 9891 Fairport Convention Tipplers Tales http://open.spotify.com/album/3fzCbLYy2DOqQRMVK4s5HN *'F085' 11194 Fairport Convention Farewell, Farewell *'F086' 16522 Fairport Convention Gladys' Leap *'F087' 17672 Fairport Convention House Full http://open.spotify.com/album/0eVNPEhiB792iz1X0ZmJU6 *'F088' 17681 Fairport Convention Expletive Delighted! http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/expletive-delighted/id2765875 *'F089' 18862 Fairport Convention Heyday *'F090' 7450 Fair Weather Beginning from an End http://open.spotify.com/album/0tt2QwreBDc50g80ZpzpbH *'F091' 6188 Andy Fairweather-Low Spider Jiving *'F092' 7236 Andy Fairweather-Low La Booga Rooga *'F093' 8471 Andy Fairweather-Low Be-Bop 'N' Hoila *'F094' 11578 Andy Fairweather-Low Mega-Shebang *'F095' 4883 Adam Faith On the Move *'F096' 6207 Adam Faith I Survive *'F097' 9304 George Faith To Be A Lover *'F098' 22446 Th' Faith healers Lido http://open.spotify.com/album/4JqtfRwRXvEQXCRTl8DljK *'F099' 22887 Th' Faith Healers Imaginary Friend http://open.spotify.com/album/3uMViSNLNZa9GesPJtPeTk *'F100' 7376 Faith, Hope & Charity Faith, Hope & Charity Links *The Quietus: John Peel's Records: 'F' Now Online *JPCCA (John Peel's Hidden Gems - No. 6): Jad Fair - Great Expectations (Bad Alchemy, 1989) *Facebook: F covers montage *Flickr: Inside the F Sleeves *Slow Thrills: John Peel Archive: F isn't for the Fall... *Slow Thrills: Great Lost Bands no. 13; Fabric, with an interview Category: Record Collection